This invention relates generally to multi-functional apparatuses and specifically to a multi-functional apparatus employing an electromagnetic device for use in an automotive vehicle seat.
Most conventional passenger seats in automotive vehicles employ three distinctly separate, electric motors for moving a seat in various directions. Typically, one electric motor controls fore and aft horizontal movement of the seat relative to a stationary vehicle floor pan. The fore and aft actuating electric motor commonly rotates a fore and aft oriented jackscrew or rotates a pinion gear meshed with a fore and aft oriented rack.
The second electric motor commonly rotates a crank or sector gear for upwardly or downwardly tilting a rear portion of the seat. Similarly, the third discrete electric motor causes upward or downward tilting of the front portion of the seat. Simultaneous upward movement of the second and third electric motors causes vertical rising, or conversely lowering, of the seat relative to the stationary floor pan. The three electric motors used in these traditional seat constructions are typically very heavy and costly. Examples of these types of conventional seat adjuster mechanisms are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,853 entitled "Systems for Adjusting Vehicle Seats" which issued to Moradell et al. on Jan. 16, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,958 entitled "Powered Six-Way Seat Adjuster and Mechanisms Therefor" which issued to Harney on May 14, 1991; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,163 entitled "Seat Adjustment Mechanism" which issued to Pickles on Jan. 23, 1968; these patents are incorporated by reference herewithin.
It is also known to provide a scissor linkage for an air-sprung vehicle seat. For example, reference should be made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,641 entitled "Vehicle Seat" which issued to Granzow et al. on Jul. 17, 1990, which is also incorporated by reference herewithin.
Furthermore, various attempts have been made to integrate the electric motor for moving vehicle seats in various directions. For instance, United Kingdom Patent Application GB 2 153 218 A entitled "Seat with Multiple Adjustments Operable by an Electric Motor," which was published on Aug. 21, 1985, discloses multiple adjusting devices driven by a single electric motor when an output shaft of the motor is movably coupled with any one of several coupling heads; the electric motor is moved in a slide guide attached to the seat frame in a manual and non-automatic manner from one coupled position to another. Such a device appears to operate in a rather crude and unrefined manner by requiring the seat occupant to physically move the motor, thereby deterring use in a luxury vehicle where power seats are commonly used.
Another integrated approach is discussed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. which issued to Yamakami; U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,959 entitled "Multi-Driving Assembly of Vehicle Power Seat" which issued on Jun. 25, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,337 entitled "Power Seat Driving Apparatus for a Vehicle" which issued on Oct. 31, 1995; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,345 entitled "Apparatus for Driving Power Seat for Vehicle" which issued on Jun. 27, 1995. While these patents show a single motor for providing tilting and fore and aft adjustment, supplemental remotely located exciting coils are employed which act as clutches in the powertrain. Hence, three electromagnetic devices and their associated costs are still required with this construction.